Suiito Tada Hitotsu aka Sweet
by Hikari Rio
Summary: author: Reiforizza and Me!...SetoYami Round Robin fic.. Kau suka makanan manis? Kau suka cokelat dan es krim? Sebuah cerita bisa berawal dari panganan yang lezat ini..
1. Dark and Sweet

_Disclaimer_: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" adalah properti milik Takahashi Kazuki. Saya tidak memiliki apa pun yang berhubungan dengan judul tersebut, beberapa karakter yang berasal dari sana cuma sekedar pinjaman untuk tujuan kreativitas semata tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan dari kesuksesan serial aslinya.

_Warnings_: Semi AU, OOC, _shonen ai hints_.

_Genres_: Roman, drama, dan humor di sana-sini.

_Pairing_: Kaiba x Atemu.

_Rating_: PG-13

_Summary_: Sejak tiga tahun lalu Atemu sibuk mengurusi toko coklat yang ia dirikan, keberadaannya membuat Seto mulai gusar karena kehilangan saingan. Seto pun berniat mengembalikan Atemu ke jalan yang benar.

_Author_: **Reiforizza Amathema.**

**-DARK AND SWEET-**

_**Kaiba Seto side: Chocolate Liquor **_

Di wilayah Asia timur tepatnya kota Domino, Jepang, ada sebuah toko coklat yang sangat digemari. Dapat dikatakan, kehadiran toko tersebut bagaikan surga dunia bagi para pecinta coklat. Tiap tetes dan potongan yang diproduksi terjaga kualitasnya dengan supervisi cermat, mulai dari pemilihan bahan hingga pengemasan. Menjadikan coklat buatan toko ini begitu legit, harum, didukung dengan _packaging_ yang indah sekaligus mumpuni.

Adalah Mutou Atemu, seorang pemuda peranakan Jepang-Mesir yang begitu piawai menarik semua potensi biji kokoa menjadi lebih dari sekedar panganan biasa. Usaha toko coklat ini sudah dia rintis sejak tiga tahun lalu, meskipun sempat beberapa kali mengalami defisit karena biaya produksi jauh melebihi profit. Namun kini, namanya sebagai salah satu pengolah coklat terbaik sudah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Sungguh seorang wirausahawan muda yang pandai.

Meskipun coklat buatannya terkenal dimana-mana dan grafik permintaan pasar terus naik, namun Atemu tidak pernah berniat membuka cabang. Hal ini dilakukan atas dasar manajerisasi dan penjagaan mutu. Dia masih duduk di bangku kuliah, tentu akan menjadi lebih sulit mengatur studi jika beban pekerjaannya ditambah dengan kepengurusan cabang. Banyak pihak yang menyayangkan sekaligus mendukung keputusannya itu.

Adalah _Suiito_, nama toko coklat milik Mutou Atemu, berlokasi di sebelah barat kota Domino yang mana coklat olahannya menjadi pujaan di mana-mana.

**(XXXXXX)**

Saat itu adalah hari kerja yang sibuk seperti biasa. Kaiba Seto,_Chief Executive Officer_ dari perusahaan multinasional Kaiba Corporation baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dewan. Dia melonggarkan simpul dasinya sedikit, rapat direksi barusan cukup melelahkan, membuat perutnya lapar pula. Diliriknya jam mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, pukul 12:34.

Bagai mengalami _trance_, tangan kanan Seto merogoh saku dalam jasnya perlahan. Sebuah telepon selular model _flip_ berwarna putih muncul dari sana. Kedua bola matanya memandangi layar telepon tersebut, seolah sedang menantikan sesuatu.

"Kakak!" Suara panggilan dari Mokuba membuyarkan apapun pikiran yang melintas di benak Seto saat itu.

Sang kakak berbalik, bersiap menyapa adiknya. Namun Seto tidak jadi melakukan itu setelah melihat benda yang dibawa Mokuba. Sebuah coklat karamel batangan yang dibungkus kain sutera ungu dan berhiaskan pita perak berkilauan.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu Mokuba?"

"Ini coklat karamel, dilihat juga sudah jelas kan?" Ujar Mokuba.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau membawa benda itu di jam-jam makan siang? Memangnya kamu sudah makan?"

"He...he... belum _sih_." Mokuba buru-buru menambahkan begitu dilihatnya wajah saudaranya mulai mengeras, "tapi kalau tidak buru-buru dimakan kan sayang. Ini coklat buatan kak Atemu, rasanya tiada dua dan lebih nikmat daripada jagad raya!"

Mendengar nama Atemu dan coklat dikombinasikan dalam satu kalimat membuat darah dalam setiap pembuluh nadinya mendidih, wajah Seto semakin masam. "Dia yang mengantarkan barang itu kemari?"

Mokuba nyaris panik melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Kelabakan, dia mulai menjelaskan dengan pemilihan kata yang lebih hati-hati, agar Seto tak semakin gusar. "Itu... kak Atemu kan sibuk, apalagi sekarang menjelang perayaan _Valentine_. Jadi coklat ini dikirimkan dengan paket. Hebat ya? Dia masih sempat mengirimi coklat kepada semua kenalannya di saat-saat begini."

'Semua kenalannya dikirimi coklat?' pikir Seto, 'KENAPA CUMA AKU SAJA YANG TIDAK DIBERI?!!'

"Kak, ada apa?" Mokuba bertanya khawatir setelah Seto diam sambil memelototi coklat yang dibawanya itu cukup lama.

'Dasar Atemu sialan! Bocah pelit! Tiran! Tidak adil!' Rutuk Seto dalam hati.

Mokuba salah mengartikan sorot mata penuh dendam ala Kaiba Seto pada coklat di tangannya. "Kakak mau coklat ini? Kak Atemu mengirimkan satu—"

"Aku benci coklat," Seto menyela omongan adiknya dengan sadis.

"Eh, apa kak?" Takut salah dengar, Mokuba berusaha mengonfirmasi.

"Aku benci coklat," ulang Seto, "benci sekali." Dia berbalik menuju ruang kantornya, niat semula untuk pergi makan siang batal, nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Pintu titanium kokoh berlogo Kaiba Corporation yang menuju ruangannya itu ia banting keras-keras.

Seram.

Mokuba cuma bisa mengedip heran melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Dia merogoh saku jaket, mengeluarkan satu lagi coklat kiriman yang dikemas jauh lebih mewah dan elegan daripada yang sedang ia makan. "Hm... dibuang sayang."

Mokuba tersenyum rakus.

**(XXXXXX)**

'Ini konyol!' Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kaiba Seto membatin demikian. Roda kemudi yang ada di hadapannya mungkin sebentar lagi akan patah karena dipukuli dan diremas sejak tadi. Hari ini bulan Febuari tanggal 14, tempat-tempat hiburan seperti bioskop, taman bermain, arena bowling, dan lain-lain semuanya penuh dengan pasangan. Sejak dua jam lalu, Seto memarkirkan mobil Ferrari Enzo-nya di depan sebuah toko yang tak kalah ramai dari tempat lain. Sudah tak terhitung pengunjung yang keluar-masuk toko tersebut, namanya adalah Suiito, toko coklat milik Atemu.

Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Seto dengan terus duduk di dalam mobil, memandangi Suiito, seolah rumah coklat itu akan meledak dan terbakar habis hanya dengan dipelototi dan dicaci maki. Sebetulnya tidak ada alasan bagi Seto untuk meluluhlantakkan tempat itu, toh kehadirannya sama sekali tidak berdampak negatif pada kelangsungan perusahaan Kaiba. Namun masalahnya, Seto adalah orang yang selalu memiliki alasan kuat dalam bertindak, jadi mengapa sekarang dirinya mencak-mencak sendirian bagai orang kehilangan haluan? Memang, akhir-akhir ini Kaiba Seto, pemuda ber-IQ 400 dan sanggup menjalankan perusahaan multinasional di usia belia berubah menjadi sangat aneh dan — _teu puguh_.

Tiba-tiba telepon selularnya berdering, Seto pun kembali merutuk. Siapa orang tidak tahu diri yang berani mengganggu kegiatan sumpah-serapahnya yang penting! Tanpa lebih dulu memeriksa _caller _ID pada layar, Seto langsung menerima panggilan.

"APA!" Sepatnya. "Cepat katakan urusanmu sebelum kututup!"

"_Kasar sekali sih_," suara yang ada di ujung sana berkata. "_Berapa asupan kalsium yang kau konsumsi dalam sehari Kaiba_?"

Sebelah alis Seto terangkat setelah menyadari siapa peneleponnya, dia pun memperbaiki nada suaranya sedikit. "Bukan urusanmu, bocah kikir. Mau apa kau menelepon segala? Kukira orang sukses sepertimu terlalu sibuk dikelilingi coklat sampai tak punya waktu bersosialisasi," Seto berujar sinis.

"_Kau seperti sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri_."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"_Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kau masuk saja? Memangnya tidak kepanasan di dalam mobil terus?_"

Seto terkejut. 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' Pikirnya. Dengan suara yang datar dia berkata, "aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"_Jangan pura-pura deh, aku tahu sejak dua jam lalu kau ada di seberang jalan. Dalam Ferrari hitam kan? Masuklah kemari, kalau kau terlalu lama di situ bisa dehidrasi, yah meskipun cuaca di luar dingin_."

"Banyak yang punya Ferrari hitam di Jepang," Seto membela diri.

"_Betul, tapi cuma ada satu Ferrari di seluruh dunia dengan gambar Blue-Eyes White Dragon di kap mobil dan berplat nomor K 41 BA_."

Seto benar-benar mati kutu. Argumen yang sudah dia persiapkan sejurus lalu langsung tak berguna. Seto membenturkan dahinya ke roda kemudi, menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

"_Cepatlah masuk Kaiba_, _ada satu meja kosong. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi meja itu bisa tetap kosong dengan pengunjung sebanyak ini_."

"Siapa yang mau kesana!" Ketusnya.

"_Jangan keras kepala begitu. Mampirlah dan nanti aku akan menghidangkan coklat panas untukmu. Oh... sudah ya, Yuugi memanggil._"

"Oi! Tung—"

Putus. Seto memelototi dan meremas telepon selularnya kuat-kuat, seolah dia sedang mencekik leher si penelepon tadi. "Sialaaan! Kurang ajar! Beraninya bocah pendek itu meremehkanku!" Makinya.

Sedetik kemudian teleponnya berdering lagi, Seto buru-buru menekan tombol _answer_. "Dengar ya! Biar lewat tiga ribu tahun lagi pun, aku tidak akan masuk ke toko jelekmu dan minum coklat na'as buatanmu yang tidak enak!"

"_Apaan sih kak? Ini aku, Mokuba,_" ujar suara di ujung sana.

"Mokuba?" Kekesalan Seto sedikit mereda setelah menyadari peneleponnya berbeda. "Ada apa?"

"_Kakak ada di depan Suiito kan?_"

Seto nyaris tersedak, kini Mokuba juga tahu dia berada di dekat toko terkutuk itu. Dia tidak merasa telah memberitahukan posisinya pada sang adik, kecuali kalau ternyata Mokuba sudah berada dalam toko sejak awal. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Mokuba berdecak bangga. "_Memangnya siapa yang sudah mengajariku teknik melacak orang lewat GPRS telepon genggam?_"

Lagi-lagi Seto mengutuk, namun kali ini ditujukan pada kemahirannya sendiri.

"_Eeh... kalau kakak sedang ada di sana, belikan aku coklat madu ya._"

"Tidak," Seto menolak mentah-mentah. "Kemarin kamu sudah memakan coklat kiriman Atemu. Masih belum puas juga?"

"_Yah, jangan pelit begitu dong kak..._"

'Pelit? Aku dikatai pelit? Atemu seratus kali lipat lebih pelit dariku!'

"_... lagipula, mana mungkin ada orang bisa puas sama coklat selegit itu._"

"Huh, jangan terlalu memuja coklat. Itu makanan jahat, pemicu diabetes, gigi berlubang, dan obesitas! Sudah banyak korban bergelimpangan, keracunan timbal, kinerja otak menurun, ketagihan, sampai dikremasi. Sebaiknya kamu berhenti memakannya sebelum efek itu muncul."

"_Ih, kok ngomongnya kayak dendam sama orang? Lagi bertengkar sama kak Atemu ya?_" Selidik Mokuba.

Kontan Seto pun membantah. "Siapa! Kami tidak bertengkar, aku cuma kesal padanya."

"_Itu sama saja,_" ujar Mokuba kalem. "_Dari kata-kata tadi, sepertinya dia mengundang kakak ke tokonya. Temui saja dan mengobrol sebentar. Sudah lama tidak berbicara padanya kan?_"

Benar juga, sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia adu debat dengan Atemu. Yah, percakapan mereka memang selalu diisi perang kata-kata yang tidak penting, tapi biasanya itu adalah pelepas stres yang sangat manjur bagi Seto. Lalu, sudah terlalu lama pula waktu berselang saat dirinya bertanding dengan Atemu dalam duel M & W. _Deck_ miliknya yang bersemayam tiga _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ kini terlupakan dalam brankas di kamarnya. 'Semua ini kesalahan Atemu yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi coklat dan toko lusuhnya itu,' geram Seto.

"Baiklah Mokuba, aku akan ke sana. Tapi jangan harap aku akan membelikanmu makanan jahat yang dijual dalam tokonya." Sebelum Mokuba sempat protes, Seto langsung menutup sambungan telepon. Setelah merapatkan mantel dan memasang pengaman pada roda kemudi, dia pun keluar dari mobil menuju udara malam bulan Febuari yang dingin.

**(XXXXXX)**

"_Irasshaimase._" Sebuah suara menyambut kedatangannya setelah Seto membuka pintu dan memasuki Suiito, namun itu bukanlah suara yang ingin ia dengar. Yuugi, saudara kembar Mutou Atemu berjalan menghampirinya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kaiba-_kun_. Ayo lewat sini, meja yang disiapkan _Aniki_ masih belum terisi."

Seto hanya mengangguk samar. Dia mengikuti Yuugi menuju meja bundar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ini baru pertama kalinya Seto mampir ke toko milik Atemu, dan dia terpaksa mengakui bahwa toko ini jauh dari kata sempit, jelek, dan lusuh. Meskipun luasnya lebih kecil dari pada ruangan kantor Seto di Kaiba Corporation, namun desain interiornya membuat siapapun merasa betah berlama-lama duduk di sana. Dindingnya dilapisi cat cokelat tua yang hangat dan ada sedikit paduan kuning pucat di beberapa bagiannya, terpajang pula sejumlah foto coklat yang diambil dengan teknik fotografi makro. Sofa yang saat ini diduduki Seto pun sangat nyaman dan bersih.

"Ini coklat panasmu, Kaiba-_kun_." Studi yang tengah dilakukan Seto terbuyarkan oleh Yuugi, dia sedang meletakkan mug keramik cantik di atas mejanya. "_Aniki _sendiri yang menyiapkannya, semoga kamu suka."

Seto kembali mengangguk samar, Yuugi pun beranjak dari situ untuk melayani pengunjung yang lain. Seto memandangi mug berukiran indah berisi coklat di depannya. Bukankah dari pembicaraan telepon tadi Atemu bilang dia sendiri yang akan menghidangkan coklat itu, kenapa malah Yuugi yang mengantarkannya? Memang betul Yuugi berkata bahwa Atemu yang menyiapkan, tapi itu membuat Seto tidak puas. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa dipermainkan.

'Cih, siapa yang mau minum benda ini? Mungkin sudah dicampur-campur sesuatu.' Pikir Seto curiga. 'Lagipula apa yang sedang dikerjakan si bocah kurang ajar itu, aku sudah ada disini tapi dia tidak muncul.'

Kedua bola mata Seto menelusuri ruangan tersebut, agak sulit menemukan tubuh kecil orang yang dicarinya diantara belantara pengunjung. Namun tak lama kemudian, akhirnya dia menemukan Atemu sedang berada dibalik konter kaca, sibuk melayani para pembeli yang mengantri panjang. Ada jejak rasa lelah di sekitar raut wajahnya, sepertinya karena kurang istirahat. Namun kedua bola mata merahnya bersinar-sinar. Jelas sekali bahwa dia sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini.

'Memangnya kerja di toko coklat bisa lebih menyenangkan daripada duel?' Seto membatin gusar. 'Sebagai rival, aku harus mengembalikan dia ke jalan yang benar.'

Seto bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, coklat panas yang telah mendingin di atas meja kini terlupakan. Dia melenggang menghampiri Atemu, dengan begitu saja melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah mengantri. Otomatis beberapa orang di situ protes dan menyemprotnya dengan sejuta hujatan. Sejurus kemudian, Kaiba melotot dan membuat orang-orang tersebut diam.

Atemu yang baru saja menyadari insiden itu mendelik galak ke arah Seto. "Oi, Kaiba! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Berhentilah meneror para pelangganku!"

Kegusaran yang dirasakan Seto naik beberapa _level_. 'Huh, jadi orang-orang rendahan ini jauh lebih penting baginya? Dasar pendek, akan kubalas kau!'

"Aku ke sini mau membayar coklat dalam mug yang ditaruh di mejaku tadi!" Bentaknya sambil melemparkan uang seratus ribu Yen ke arah Atemu. Kemudian pemuda tersebut menangkap uang terbang itu dengan wajah bosan, lalu melemparkannya kembali ke arah Seto.

"Ini bukan kasir, _bego_. Meja kasirnya sebelah sana. Tuh, ada tulisannya kan? K-A-S-I-R." Atemu menjelaskan seolah dia sedang berbicara pada anak autis, sambil menunjuk ke arah Sugoroku yang tengah memberikan uang kembalian pada seorang pembeli. "Lagipula coklat tadi itu gratis, aku traktir."

"Aku tak sudi ditraktir orang sepertimu!" Seto melempar uangnya lagi.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan sama untuk kedua kalinya." Atemu balas melempar.

"Bocah kikir!"

"CEO _bego_."

"Pendek!"

"Teroris."

Dan terjadilah pertandingan uang tangkis sengit antara Seto _versus_ Atemu. Semua mata yang ada disitu memandang takjub, terkagum-kagum pada _serve, speed, loop, _dan_ smash_ yang dilancarkan keduanya.

"Coklatmu tidak enak!"

"Mukamu juga!"

Seto tidak balas melempar, uang seratus ribu Yen malang itu dibiarkan menyapu pipi kirinya, lalu jatuh terkulai di lantai kehilangan daya. Kata-kata Atemu barusan membuat derajat kegusarannya mencapai titik maksimum. Seto sudah habis kesabaran.

Dia menyambar kerah kemeja Atemu, lalu menarik tubuh kecilnya naik ke atas konter dan menyeretnya turun menuju tempat Seto berdiri. CEO muda itu melakukannya dengan mudah. Entah karena dia yang terlalu kuat atau Atemu yang terlalu ringan. Yang jelas, Seto benar-benar bengis, sadis, dan tiada ampun lagi.

Atemu syok dan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia bahkan sampai tidak sempat protes ataupun meminta pertolongan, saat Seto menyeretnya keluar toko dan menjejalkannya hingga masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ketika deru mesin Ferrari milik Seto sudah tak terdengar lagi, semua orang dalam toko baru sadar bahwa pemilik Suiito telah diculik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaiba? Putar balik mobilnya, tokoku sedang banyak pengunjung!"

Seto menginjak pedal gas dengan brutal, membuat Atemu terhempas mundur ke jok yang didudukinya. Pemuda itu buru-buru memasang sabuk keselamatan, diliriknya _speedometer_ yang sudah menunjukan angka 90 km/jam. Kalau mereka sampai tidak mengalami kecelakaan, itu merupakan mukjizat.

"Hei, kamu tuli ya? Putar balik mobilnya!" Sebuah tikungan tajam. "Whoaa! Ini di tengah kota, pelankan kecepatanmu sebelum kita berdua terbunuh!"

Seto menyeringai. Sebelum sampai _Duel Dome_, dia akan lebih dulu memamerkan keahlian mengemudinya yang menyaingi teroris _Grand Theft Auto_ dan membuat Atemu mati ketakutan.

**(XXXXXX)**

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, Seto terus melarikan mobilnya di jalan raya kota Domino. Manuver-manuver maut berhasil dilaluinya dengan mulus, meskipun hampir menghantam beberapa kendaraan dan nyaris menggilas sejumlah pejalan kaki. Ego besar Seto juga semakin termanjakan, sebab sejak tadi seorang penumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Sekarang Ferrari Enzo yang dikemudikannya tengah melaju di sekitar pelabuhan. Lingkungannya yang sepi memudahkan Seto untuk menaikkan kecepatan, tidak ada truk pengangkut barang, _forklift_, petugas dermaga, atau penumpang yang berlalu-lalang seperti pada siang hari. _Speedometer_-nya sudah menunjukkan angka 210 km/jam.

Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, Seto melirik untuk melihat ekspresi rivalnya. Namun itu bukanlah pemandangan yang ia harapkan. Dia sudah menerka Atemu akan berwajah pucat pasi, kedua mata terbelalak, dan bulir-bulir keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipisnya. Namun ternyata tidak! Atemu malah tidur dengan nyaman di atas jok Ferrari kesayangannya, mendengkur lirih seperti kucing. Pemuda itu memang terkenal tidak takut terhadap apapun.

'Sialan!' Umpat Seto.

Rencana balas dendam untuk membuat Atemu ketakutan dengan gaya menyetirnya yang gila-gilaan telah gagal secara tragis. Seto menghentikan laju mobil, lalu memandangi Atemu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada orang bisa tertidur pulas dalam kendaraan yang ia kemudikan, kebanyakan dari mereka menggigil, memekik, menjerit, dan menangis. Kalaupun ada yang tak sadarkan diri itu karena pingsan, bukan ketiduran!

Tiba-tiba indera penciuman Seto menangkap aroma asing dalam mobilnya. Sebelum ini dia sama sekali tidak menyadari karena terlalu fokus menyetir. Aroma yang samar namun ia mengenalinya, wangi coklat dan susu.

Seto menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Atemu, curiga. Dari mana lagi aroma itu berasal kalau bukan darinya. Setiap hari dan selama berjam-jam Atemu selalu dikelilingi coklat, wajarlah kalau baunya menempel. Seto melihat Atemu lebih dari sesaat, membuat dia memelajari penampilan rivalnya.

Atemu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah tua dan celana berbahan jins warna hitam, tapi yang paling menarik adalah celemek berwarna cokelat gelap yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Seto teringat bahwa Yuugi dan Sugoroku juga memakai celemek serupa, namun tidak sedikit pun penampilan mereka menyamai orang di sebelahnya ini.

'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!' Seto kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir bahwa Atemu itu menarik? Konyol!

'Dia cuma bocah pendek yang pelit, sok sibuk, dan menyebalkan! Semua kenalannya diberi coklat setiap tahun, sementara aku tidak!'

TUNGGU DULU! .Seto tertegun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Dia kesal pada Atemu hanya karena tidak mendapat kiriman coklat? Yang benar saja! Memangnya dia anak kecil?

Seto salah tingkah dan perasaannya jadi semakin tidak karuan, apalagi hanya dia sendiri yang mengalami. Sementara Atemu enak-enakan tidur di kursi Ferrari miliknya yang empuk, seolah mobil ini adalah hotel gratis. Atemu juga harus merasakan kegusarannya, kalau bisa lebih menderita lagi.

Seto menekan klakson mobil, dan suara keras itu langsung membuat Atemu tersentak bangun. Dia sedikit puas saat rivalnya menoleh kanan-kiri kebingungan.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Atemu lirih. Setelah sisa-sisa kantuknya hilang dan otaknya mulai berjalan lagi, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di pelabuhan Domino. Mau apa Seto membawanya kemari? Melihat matahari terbenam yang sudah berlalu sejak sore? Naik kapal pengangkut barang yang telah berlayar semuanya? Atau berenang di teluk Domino sampai terjangkit pneumonia?

Atemu melirik Seto dengan sorot mata bosan. "Apa yang mau kamu lakukan dengan membawaku ke pelabuhan sepi begini?"

Seto sungguh ingin menjawabnya dengan dua kata: Ayo berduel!. Namun itu justru malah bisa memberi Atemu kesempatan untuk mulai mengolok-olok dirinya. Mereka sama-sama tidak membawa _duel disk_ apalagi _deck_ masing-masing. Dalam _Duel Dome _memang mudah saja bertanding M & W tanpa kedua benda tersebut. Karena itulah, menantangnya selama berada di dermaga sungguh tak tepat. Seto membuat kesalahan membangunkan Atemu di tempat itu.

Sejurus kemudian, Seto menyunggingkan senyum setan. Sebuah rencana bulus mulai tersusun dalam kepalanya. Dan ide ini seratus persen akan membuat Atemu tak berkutik!

"Oi, jangan diam saja. Kau sudah seenaknya membuatku meninggalkan toko, sekarang jelaskan kenapa aku ada di tempat tak jelas begini!" Atemu mendesak lagi.

Seto memandangi Atemu dengan sorot mata yang aneh dan tak terjelaskan. Membuat pemuda itu keheranan sekaligus merasa tak nyaman. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu kenapa aku membawamu kemari?" Seto malah balas bertanya, membuat Atemu bertambah kesal.

"Tentu saja," ujar Atemu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dia mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap Seto yang menyebalkan.

"Kau kubawa kemari karena..." Seto berhenti sesaat, menciptakan efek yang semakin mencurigakan.

"Karena apa?" Cecar Atemu.

"Karena aku bermaksud memerkosamu," ujar Seto kalem seolah ia sedang menerangkan pengetahuan umum.

"APA!!!" Wajah Atemu yang memerah hingga menyaingi warna bola matanya membuat Seto sangat puas. Rupanya begini cara membuat rivalnya gugup dan salah tingkah, dia akan gunakan metode ini sesering mungkin. Dalam hati Seto terkekeh, 'aku sudah memegang kelemahanmu, Mutou Atemu.'

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Pemuda pemilik Suiito itu buru-buru berkata. "Kita selesaikan ini dengan duel!"

Terjebak! Justru itulah kalimat yang ditunggu Seto sejak tadi. "Memangnya kau membawa _deck_-mu? Lalu _duel disk_-nya?"

"Kita ke D_uel Dome_!"

Seto pun menyeringai. Lepaslah dia dari kewajiban menjelaskan kepada Atemu alasan mengapa dirinya diculik. Dari sini, Seto sudah dapat langsung menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan menuju arena duel. Namun dia sudah terlanjur besar kepala, dan baru merasa puas setelah memperoleh kemenangan mutlak. Maka Seto melanjutkan, "lupakan _Duel Dome, _bagaimana kalau ke hotel saja?"

Sekujur tubuh Atemu bergetar menahan marah. Tidak ada gunanya ia berbicara lebih jauh lagi pada Seto, tekanan darahnya bisa semakin naik. Dia bergegas melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu menarik _handle_ pintu mobil agar dapat pergi dari situ. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat pintunya tak terbuka, terkunci total.

"Percuma. Itu hanya bisa dibuka lewat _controller_ dari pintu pengemudi," ujar Seto dengan tenang. "Tak usah buru-buru pergi, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan?"

Satu-satunya hal menyenangkan yang ingin dilakukan Atemu saat ini adalah menggampar Kaiba Seto kanan-kiri. Rivalnya mendadak jadi sinting. Sudah terbukti dari keengganannya berduel, padahal kali ini Atemu yang memberi tantangan. Beberapa pukulan mungkin akan membuatnya waras kembali.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Atemu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Seto. Namun pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lebih cepat, tangan kanan Atemu ditangkap. "Kau suka berkelahi dulu sebelum mulai main rupanya."

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara sembarangan sebelum kucabut lidahmu dan menjejalkannya ke tenggorokanmu," geram Atemu. "Percayalah, itu tidak menyehatkan."

Seto lengah, dia tidak menyangka kesempatan itu digunakan Atemu untuk meraih _door controller _dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Otomatis dia mencegah, dan Atemu sendiri tak mau kalah. Dimulailah pergulatan dua pria ini dalam kendaraan, yang satu berusaha membuka kunci pintu sedangkan yang satu lagi mempertahankan. S_hockbreaker_ Ferrari Enzo milik Seto mulai bergerak naik-turun, dilihat dari luar mobil itu tampak sangat mencurigakan.

Tak lama kemudian pergulatan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Atemu. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya mudah berkelit sehingga dia berhasil menekan tombol _unlock&open_ meski dengan susah payah. Namun yang terbuka justru pintu pengemudi, Seto yang tengah bersandar di situ langsung hilang keseimbangan. Secara refleks, tangannya mencari pegangan dan kebetulan Atemu paling dekat. Celakanya, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu belum siap. Dia pun jatuh bersama Seto menuju aspal dermaga yang keras.

Seto meringis menahan nyeri di bagian pinggang, belum lagi tubuh Atemu sampai ikut menimpanya. Eh? Menimpa? Itu berarti...

Dengan wajah yang merona, keduanya lekas bangkit dan berdiri jauh-jauh dari satu sama lain. Rasanya merinding. Kemudian untuk kedua kalinya Seto menatap Atemu dengan sorot mata yang aneh.

"A-apa? Kau mau berkelahi? Ayo sini, akan kulayani!"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu pada orang yang sedang memakai celemek."

"Ini kan gara-gara kau juga. Waktu di toko tadi aku memang lengah, tapi kali ini aku akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur!"

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya dengan badanmu yang pendek itu. Jangkauan pukulanmu saja di bawah rata-rata."

Tadi itu sebuah penghinaan, tapi Atemu sungguh lega mendengarnya. Kaiba Seto sudah kembali normal, terima kasih Tuhan!

"Kau meremehkanku?" Balas Atemu lagi.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Dasar bocah kikir!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku begitu? Aku bukan bocah dan aku tidak kikir!"

"Masa bodoh, kau itu rivalku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu," kecam Seto galak. Namun kalimat yang barusan terlontar itu terkesan salah dan ganjil, lebih cocok disampaikan kepada kekasih atau suami kepada istri. Wajah keduanya mulai memerah lagi.

Dari banyak pilihan respon yang bisa dilakukan Atemu, pemuda itu memilih untuk pura-pura tak mendengar dan kabur. Dia pun berbalik menuju pintu keluar dermaga untuk mencari jalan pulang, tapi sikapnya malah seperti orang linglung.

Seto yang menyadari Atemu akan pergi membuat emosinya kembali naik. Dia tak suka diacuhkan. "Hei, aku belum selesai berurusan denganmu! Mau pergi kemana kau!"

Atemu masih tetap berjalan menjauh sambil memberikan jawaban singkat, "pulang."

Seto makin emosi mendengar itu, dia pun mengejar rivalnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga bertindak demikian, tapi tampaknya dia memang sedang tak berpikir apa-apa. CEO muda Kaiba Corporation yang terkenal serba perhitungan dan ahli perencanaan itu tiba-tiba jadi pemuda biasa yang impulsif.

Atemu menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar ada suara langkah kaki lain yang mendekatinya, Seto tengah menyusul dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dan menjadi saingan, Atemu sudah terbiasa menghadapinya dalam berbagai situasi dan kondisi. Tapi kali ini dia sungguh merasa ngeri, orang yang tengah bersamanya kini bukan Kaiba Seto yang ia kenal. Atemu pun berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Secara refleks, Seto juga ikut berlari mengejar. Atemu sendiri makin memacu kecepatan karenanya, dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh, dua _duelist_ elit yang terkenal sedang berkejar-kejaran seru di tengah pelabuhan Domino.

"Atemu! Berhentilah sekarang juga!"

"Wuaaa tidak! Pergi sana Kaiba! Jangan menggangguku terus!"

Seto terus mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh, Atemu sendiri tidak bertambah lambat. Meski tubuhnya kecil, namun dia sangat lincah dan gesit. Bahkan Seto yang memiliki tungkai panjang pun sampai kewalahan. Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus berkejaran hingga mencapai sisi dermaga. Suara ombak terdengar makin deras, angin laut yang dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Atemu yang tidak memakai jaket atau mantel jadi menggigil kedinginan.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Seto berhasil memendekkan jarak. Dia menarik kemeja rivalnya dari belakang hingga membuatnya berhenti. Atemu kontan meronta. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!" Serunya. Sudah susah payah Seto mengejar sampai terengah-engah begitu, mana mungkin dia langsung membebaskannya. Dari kemeja belakang, Seto memindahkan genggamannya ke lengan Atemu, membuat pemuda itu membalikkan badan. "Urusan kita masih belum selesai!"

"Aku tak peduli, bereskan saja nanti. Aku mau kembali mengurus toko." Atemu terus menyentak dan meronta, tapi cengkraman Seto justru semakin kuat.

"Kau lebih memilih toko jelekmu dibandingkan berduel?" geram Seto.

"Tadi kau bilang tak mau berduel."

"Aku cuma mempermainkanmu. Sekarang ayo ikut, kita ke _Duel Dome_!" Seto menarik lengan Atemu menuju Ferrari-nya yang terparkir jauh sekali.

"Tidak mau!" Karena diperlakukan kasar begitu, Atemu terang-terang menolak.

"Kau terus saja mengurusi toko coklat buruk itu, memangnya kau sempat mengerjakan hal lainnya? Kau masih ingat kapan terakhir berduel?"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," sergah Atemu. "Pertanyaan itu juga pantas ditujukan untukmu. Apa kau sempat mengerjakan hal lain selain duduk di bangku CEO Kaibacorp? Coba katakan, pernahkah kau memberikan sesuatu pada sahabatmu di hari _Valentine_?"

"Jangan sok berbicara moral," ujar Seto dingin. "Bukankah kau sendiri sengaja melupakan seseorang waktu mengirimkan semua coklat-coklat itu?"

Atemu tertegun, heran dengan perkataan orang di yang ada dihadapannya. Namun sejurus kemudian, dia mulai sadar maksud ucapan tadi. Raut wajahnya memang datar dan sulit dibaca, namun kedua bola mata Seto telah menuturkan segalanya.

"Kau tidak menerima kirimanku? Aku terus melakukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir, setiap tanggal tiga belas." Seto mengerutkan dahinya, ia memandang Atemu dengan skeptis. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu melanjutkan, "coklat untukmu selalu kukirimkan bersama milik Mokuba, jumlahnya selalu ada dua."

Seto melepaskan lengan Atemu, dia mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik membelakanginya. Tombol-tombol sebuah ponsel putih ia tekan beberapa kali. Dia akan menghubungi seseorang untuk melakukan konfirmasi. Setelah teleponnya tersambung, suara yang ada di ujung sana menjawab, "_Halo kak, ada apa?_"

"Mokuba," jawab Seto. "Aku akan bertanya sesuatu. Coklat paket kemarin ada berapa buah?"

"_Ada dua, memangnya kenapa?_"

"Kamu tidak sadar, kalau yang satu lagi itu ditujukan kepadaku?"

"_Bukankah kakak benci coklat? Daripada terbuang percuma akhirnya kumakan saja,_" tutur Mokuba. "_Waktu kak Atemu mulai mengirim sejak tiga tahun lalu, memang selalu ada dua buah kok. Tapi tanpa sadar semua coklatnya selalu kumakan, habis enak sekali._"

'Menyebalkan,' pikir Seto.

Mokuba melanjutkan, "_tahun ini lain, dua coklat yang dulunya dibungkus serupa sekarang berbeda. Aku merasa tidak enak memakan bagian kakak terus, jadi kemarin mau kuberikan. Tapi berhubung kakak bilang benci coklat, ya sudah kuhabiskan lagi._"

Mokuba menjelaskan dengan santai, sementara Seto semakin kesal mendengarnya hingga lagi-lagi dia mematikan sambungan telepon. Entah mengapa Seto jadi ingin mengikat adik kesayangannya dengan tali lalu menggantungnya di kandelier ruang tengah milik Kaiba _mansion_.

"Oi, Kaiba." Suara Atemu, secara refleks Seto pun berbalik.

Atemu melemparkan sebuah benda bulat yang dibungkus kertas alumunium, Seto menangkapnya. "Itu masih percobaan, jadi mungkin rasanya tidak terlalu enak."

"Memangnya kau anggap aku ini _taster_?" Ujarnya jengkel.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau memakannya buang saja. Lewat jam dua belas malam ini, coklat di tokoku pasti habis. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa besok. Sudah ya, aku harus pulang. Duel-nya lain waktu saja," Atemu pamit. "_Happy Valentine._"

Seto tertegun dan membiarkan Atemu pergi. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada coklat pemberian itu. Dengan hati-hati, pembungkus alumuniumnya ia buka. Meskipun penerangan di pelabuhan tidak seberapa, namun Seto dapat menangkap warna coklat tersebut yang lebih pekat daripada d_ark chocolate_, tercium pula aroma arak Jepang dari sana. Penasaran, Seto pun mencicipinya.

Lidahnya disambut dengan coklat pahit yang bercampur rasa apel, aroma arak yang ia cium sebelumnya sama sekali tak terasa. Walaupun tekstur coklat tersebut sangat lembut dan memanjakan mulut, namun campurannya masih belum tepat serta kurang sesuai kriteria pasar.

Coklat yang tidak sempurna. Namun entah mengapa, kegusaran yang cukup lama berkecamuk dalam hatinya kini telah sirna.

**(XXXXXX)**

Keesokan harinya di lantai paling atas gedung Kaiba Corporation, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tengah berlarian menuju kantor presiden utama.

"Kakak!"

Kaiba Seto yang tengah menandatangani beberapa dokumen dan _draft_ desain menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ada apa Mokuba?"

"Barusan kak Atemu kemari—"

"Ada urusan apa? Dia mau berduel? Kenapa tidak diantar kemari?" Belum selesai adiknya bicara, Seto sudah bertanya panjang lebar.

"Eh, bukan..." sanggah Mokuba, "dia mampir sebentar untuk menitipkan sesuatu di _front office_. Kebetulan aku sedang ada di dekat situ, dia bilang tidak bisa tinggal lama-lama karena harus ke dokter."

Dahi Seto berkerut mendengarnya. "Keluarganya ada yang sakit?"

"Justru yang sakit itu kak Atemu sendiri, tampaknya terkena flu dan demam. Dia bilang harus segera berobat, orang yang selalu bekerja di dapur dan punya toko makanan sepertinya tidak boleh sampai sakit lama-lama," tutur Mokuba.

Seto jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, Atemu jatuh sakit karena jalan-jalan di malam hari tanpa jaket. Belum lagi dia kurang istirahat, wajarlah staminanya menurun. Kemarin malam Seto sudah seenaknya menculik dan tidak mengantarkannya pulang.

Renungan sesaat itu dibuyarkan oleh Mokuba, dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari sakunya. "Kak Atemu menitipkan ini untuk kakak."

Seto menerima amplop tersebut, tak ada tulisan apapun di bagian luarnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_ dari laci meja. Setelah ujungnya terpotong, Seto melihat isi amplop itu.

Selembar uang seratus ribu Yen disertai sebuah surat pendek:

_Hei Kaiba, uangmu tertinggal di tokoku. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau coklat panas itu gratis, jadi untuk sekali ini berhentilah jadi CEO bego yang keras kepala. Coklatnya juga tidak kamu minum kan? Dasar, menghamburkan biji kokoa saja. Kalau kau datang lagi nanti, akan kubuat kau meminum sisa coklat itu sampai habis._

_Mutou Atemu_

Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibir Seto tertarik naik ke atas.

"Apa isinya?" Mokuba sangat penasaran begitu melihat ekspresi langka di wajah saudara kandungnya. "Kak Atemu akan mengirimkan coklat lagi?"

Mendengar itu, Seto teringat kembali niatnya semalam untuk menggantung Mokuba di kandelier. "Bukan urusanmu, lagipula kau tidak boleh memakan coklat selama sebulan karena sudah menghabiskan coklat _Valentine_ bagianku tanpa izin."

Mokuba memucat. "Ma-mana bisa aku bertahan selama itu?!"

Seto menyeringai jahil. "Pikirkan sendiri sana."

Sementara itu di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit umum, seorang pemuda mungil berbola mata merah terus bersin-bersin.

- _**Owarnai **_-

**(XXXXXX)**

**Rei's Note:**

**1.** seandainya dalam fanfic ini saya teh membuat si Kaiba dan Atemu jadi aneh, tidak keren, ngaco, siga budak leutik, jeung teu puguh. Saya sendiri pun heran, kenapa si Kaiba jadi rada bego dan super liar begini. Salah minum obat jiga na mah.

**2. **juga kalo sampe ada yang ngerasa tertipu sama genre fic-nya, dan membuat tiap-tiap prideshipper depresi plus kecewa berat. Romannya ga manis, dramanya cuma saling hujat, dan humornya garing. Da saya mah bukan spesialis drama, apalagi romens. Makanya part ini judulnya "_Chocolate Liquor_". Karena coklat yang baru disuling dan rasanya masih nggak karuan disebut demikian. Chocolate Liquor bisa dibilang masih mentah serta perlu dicampur ini-itu agar layak dijual ke pasaran. (Ini-itunya adalah gula, susu, vanila, dll)

**3. **sakali deui kalo feel dari suasana Valentine-nya kurang, saya bukan termasuk orang yang merayakannya. Lagian event Valentine itu sendiri cuma jadi sokongan buat menceritakan betapa sibuk dan suksesnya rumah coklat Atemu.

**4.** heran dan kaget sama speed mengemudinya si Kaiba. Sebab, mobil legendaris Ferrari Enzo kecepatannya mencapai 362 km/jam, dengan power 660 HP yang didukung mesin V 12 6,0 liter (kok jadi ngomongin mobil?). Yah, meskipun saya belum pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya speed 210 apalagi 362, tapi saya tahu gimana rasanya ada dalam mobil berkecepatan 120 km/jam. Itu udah bikin jantung copot!

**5.** cuma ingin ngasih tau kalau ada sebuah studi yang bilang kalo melelehkan coklat dalam mulut akan memperbanyak aktivitas dalam otak dan mempercepat detak jantung hingga jauh lebih intens dan 4 kali lebih lama dibandingkan melakukan ciuman panas. Ha-ha-ha... sekarang saya nggak pernah memandang coklat dari sudut yang sama lagi. XD

**Reiforizza  
**

**Tsuzuku desu!! Check Rio's side please!!! XD  
**


	2. Light and Creamy

**Ore no turn!!!**

_Disclaimer_: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" adalah properti milik Takahashi Kazuki. Saya tidak memiliki apa pun yang berhubungan dengan judul tersebut, beberapa karakter yang berasal dari sana cuma sekedar pinjaman untuk tujuan kreativitas semata tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan dari kesuksesan serial aslinya.

_Warnings_: Semi AU, OOC, pastinya _shonen ai!!!_ XD oh, dan _timeline_ yang bolak-balik. Jadi..hati2 bacanya...

_Genres_: Romance,drama,fluff..3

_Pairing_: Kaiba x Atemu. Prideshipping.

_Rating_: 15an lah..ehehe..:)

_Summary_: Sebulan sejak kejadian 'penculikan' tersebut. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi dengan sang CEO dan _chococlate chef _ ini?

_Author_:** hikari rio**

**-LIGHT AND CREAMY-**

**_Mutou Atemu side : Vanilla Essence_ **

Udara dingin masih menyelimuti kota Domino, dengan tumpukan salju yang menggunung dan butiran es tipis-tipis bertaburan bagai confetti. Putih…bersih… berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari pagi, membuatnya terlihat seperti gundukan-gundukan gula bubuk yang membeku.

Ah…pagi yang indah. Hiruplah udara jernih tak ternoda dengan segala ucap syukur , pandang dan berikan salam hangat bagi siapapun yang kau temui untuk mengawali pagi dengan sempurna. Nikmati hidupmu dan hargailah waktu.

Pemikiran yang sederhana untuk membahagiakan diri sendiri. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh _petite chef_ pemilik toko coklat _'Sweet'. _Seorang yang senantiasa tersenyum menyambut pagi harinya dan senantiasa berusaha untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum dengan hasil karnyanya. Mencintai pekerjaannya sekaligus melakukan segala yang terbaik.

Hari ini, sang Raja Permainan, Mutou Atemu, sembari memakai celemek coklat gelap yang melingkar dipinggangnya, bersenandung pelan mencetak lelehan-lelehan coklat yang sudah diramu dengan resep rahasia miliknya. Mata delimanya berbinar lembut menandakan ia sedang bahagia.

Oh? Ada apakah gerangan? Tumben sekali melihatnya bisa begitu tersenyum rileks.

Mari kita perhatikan ia lebih lanjut. Selesai mencetak lelehan coklat tadi, ia memasukkannya ke _freezer_, membereskan meja dapur, dan menuju _counter _depan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan 10.00 pagi hari. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil sebuah ponsel hitam dengan _line curve_ merah serta stiker perak berbentuk naga di belakangnya, lampu biru kecil di sisi ponsel itu berkedip-kedip. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang harus dibacanya.

_1 new massage has recived._

Ia menekan tombol tengah. _Open._

_Jangan lupa. 12.00 siang, Kujemput ditempatmu._

Lengkungan senyum, sebelum dahinya mengerenyit.

_NB: Bawa baju cadangan. Kau akan membutuhkannya nanti._

_//Dia tidak berkata begitu sebelumnya….//_ Ujaranya dalam hati, sebelum menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lagi.

Hari ini…rivalnya, pendeta di masa lalunya CEO perusahaan game terbesar, _hottest bachelor_ di Domino, dan juga sahabat barunya, Seto Kaiba, mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

_//Akhirnya ia mau jadi sahabatku…Ah..lega sekali rasanya_.// Pikirnya riang.

Satu hal yang ex-Pharaoh ini tak mengerti adalah, Yuugi dan kakeknya yang senyum-senyum menyebalkan ketika ia meminta izin untuk pergi bersama Kaiba.

_"Oh ya? Untuk kapan ia mengajakmu pergi?" Yuugi bertanya padanya waktu makan malam minggu lalu._

_"Sabtu minggu depan."_

_"Ouh…Malam minggu ya? Bareng cewek ga nih? Kaiba pasti punya kenalan yang keren-keren tuh…" ujar sang Hikari jahil. _

_"Tidak. Kami hanya berdua." Jawabnya singkat._

_"Jadi…kalian berdua mau berduel saja? Malam minggu ketika cowok normal ngeceng cewek?!" Ia mendramatisir keterkejutannya ." Kadang aku curiga….Jangan-jangan kamu punya kecenderungan menyimpang terhadap kartu…Kaiba juga..banyak cewek yang suka ,kok ditinggal aja?." Yugi mengerenyit sok serius. "Atau..kamu dengan dia…"_

_"YUGI!!! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, ah!" Ia merah padam dan panik. Kakeknya yang berada di seberang meja makan hanya tertawa kecil,tertutup oleh gelak tawa Yugi yang seolah begitu puas._

_"Lalu…Lalu..Haha..kenapa mukamu merah, hm?"_

_"Ya, sudah pasti!!"_

_"Omoganmu ngaco tuh…ehehe..ada apa nih??"_

_"Yugi, sudahlah..biarkan Atemu makan dengan tenang,ya?" Kakeknya menyudahi perseteruan mereka sebelum menyeruput supnya lagi._

_"Yah, Kakek …" Yuugi mengeluh._

_"Yugi…" Kakeknya kini bernada mengancam_

_"Iya,iya.." Ujarnya menyerah. Atemu merasa lega karena percakapan itu disudahi._

_"Atemu."_

_"Ya, Kek?"_

_"Katamu tadi, kau pergi dengannya Sabtu minggu depan?"_

_Angguk._

_"Hm…14 Maret, ya?" Kakeknya menyunggingkan senyum misterius. Mendengar gumaman ini, Yugi seolah hidup lagi. Ia mengerenyit sebelum ikut-ikutan tersenyum identik seperti kakeknya._

_"Hei, Atemu. Apa kau memberi Kaiba coklat? Waktu Valentine kemarin?" Yuugi menggigit ujung sendoknya antusias, matanya berkilat nakal._

_"Iya…" _

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……….gitu…..Ngerti aku…" Hikari yang bukan sepenuhnya Hikari ini memincingkan matanya dan ber-oh seolah tahu sesuatu sambil terkekeh kecil._

_"Memangnya kenapa?" Atemu bertanya polos._

_"Bukan apa-apa. 'Met senang-senang yah? Jangan lupa…CE-RI-TA. Ehehehe…." Ia tersenyum. Senyum malaikat padahal iblis._

_"Ya. Ceritakan pada kami nanti." Kakeknya yang ' juga', masih tersenyum misterius._

_"Oh..I-iya…baiklah." Ia menyetujui bingung sebelum meneruskan makan malamnya dengan rasa penasaran._

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih?" gumamnya sebal. Padahal dirinya benar-benar senang ketika Kaiba meluangkan waktunya dan mengajaknya pergi. Butuh 3000 TAHUN !! Bayangkan!!!Melewati iblis gila yang menginginkan Mesir, 2 maniak yang memiliki Millenium Item, 3 turnamen, 2 pengikut maniak tadi, lalu…oh, daftar yang cukup panjang jika ia mengingatnya. Dan itu semua sebelum hal ini terjadi!! Baginya ini sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa dalam mendapatkan kepercayaan seorang Seto.

"_Kling! Kling!"_

Suara gemerincing lonceng menyadarkannya dari lamunanya.

"Ah! Selamat datang!" Ia bangkit dan bersiap menyambut pelanggannya lagi. Sebelum waktu perjanjiannya tiba, ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dulu sebaik mungkin. Lagipula, hari ini Yugi baru bisa membantunya sepulang sekolah nanti. Itu artinya, ia harus bertugas sendirian.

Pintu kaca itu terbuka dan lima orang gadis memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut. Tertawa-tawa sembari mengobrol. Mereka berhenti dengan obrolannya ketika mendengar sapaan sang pemilik toko.

"Siang, Kak Atemu!!"

"Ah..selamat siang." Ujarnya tersenyum pada pelanggan tetapnya. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Kami minta menu yang biasa saja." Ujar salah seorang di antara mereka, sementara yang lainnya mencari tempat duduk.

"Baiklah. Mohon di tunggu ya." Atemu berbalik menuju dapur,mengencangkan celemeknya,dan menyiapkan menu yang biasa mereka pesan.

**(XXXXXX)**

**2 minggu yang lalu…**

Putih…perak berkilauan ditimpa sinar pagi, mewah berdiri tangguh di atas bumi yang tertutup salju…menjulang tinggi bagai menara Babilon. Tak hanya itu, dua hewan buas dalam legenda yang mistik dan diagungkan, mematung sunyi dengan anggun, mengancam siapapun yang lancang melewati daerah yang dijaganya.

_**Kaiba Corporation Centre.**_

Mungkin itulah kesan pertama yang didapatkan dari mereka yang berada di bawah gedung pencakar langit di jantung kota Domino. Tempat dimana seorang yang membuat _petite chef _ kita terbingung-bingung karena ajakan pergi darinya berada. Seorang yang sedang bekerja. Oh,ralat…sedang berteriak marah pada bawahannya.

Hm….tak heran jika orang ini, yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran Duel ini, mengamuk karena rencana yang ia susun batal total. Ini semua karena kesalahan bawahannya yang mendengar kata 'Maret' menjadi 'Mei'. Padahal **dua**** minggu** lagi, sebelum tanggal 14 Maret sebelum waktu perjanjian tiba....

_// Jangan pernah membiarkan orang lain yang mengatur acara pribadimu. //_ pikirnya stress sembari memijat dahinya. Dengan satu lambaian lelah tangannya, ia mengisyaratkan pegawai malang itu untuk pergi. _//Ku urus dia nanti saja…//_ .

Kaiba Seto menghela napas panjang. Ia agak panik karena rencananya _nyaris_ gagal. Nyaris? Ya..karena begitu pikirannya tenang, si jenius yang super menyebalkan ini akan segera memecahkan masalahnya.

Masalah apakah itu? Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya…karena siapa masalah itu muncul?

_//Semua ini gara-gara Mokuba…// _ pikirnya sebal.

Anda bingung? Sekarang saya akan mengajak anda untuk kembali menelusuri jejak-jejak awal 'penderitaan' sang CEO ini. Semuanya berawal di hari dimana Seto menerima amplop berisi surat pendek dan uang seratus ribu Yen lalu memberi hukuman pada Mokuba…

"_Gr.....KAKAK!!__ C'mon!...Mana bisa aku hidup tanpa asupan COKELAT!!! Darahku dialiri oleh benda manis nan legit itu,kak....." Mokuba membujuk manja._

"_Mokie...cokelat itu bisa membuatmu gemuk.."_

"_Aku 'kan anak aktif..."__Ia berkacak pinggang dengan bangga._

"_Darah tinggi..."_

"_Mumpung masih muda...lagian aku rajin makan sayur.."_

"_Gigimu keropos dan berlubang..."_

"_Sikat gigi dua kali sehari diakhiri dengan mouthwash, setiap selesai makan selalu dibersihkan dengan dental floss, dan enam bulan sekali aku ke dokter gigi..." Ia mengetuk giginya yang putih rapi sempurna dengan jari telunjukknya untuk efek meyakinkan._

"_....__TIDAK."_

"_SETOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

"_Tidak. TI-DAK. Mokuba. Apa sulitnya memahami kata itu ,sih?"_

"_Sama sulitnya dengan membujuk kakak untuk liburan." Ujarnya menantang._

_Seto menajamkan matanya. "Pergilah. Aku mau kerja."_

"_Heuh...Kakak 'tuh kalau marah ma aku bilang aja.__Alasannya juga yang jelas__,__ dong..." katanya cemberut._

"_Ya.__.__.karena kau mengambil hak orang tanpa izin."_

_Mokuba mengangkat bahu. "Kakak yang bilang 'gak suka itu , lho..."_

"_Tapi, aku tak pernah memberimu izin... "_

"_Kakak tak pernah marah kalau coklat yang kumakan itu dari orang lain. Dari tamu, penggemar, hadiah, promosi..."_

"_Mokuba..."_

"_..tapi, kau marah waktu aku memakan cokelat buatan kak Atemu."_

"_Mokuba..."_

"_Cokelat legit, manis nan gurih...__.__kental kandungan susu dan renyah dengan potongan kacang kecil-kecil__ yang dibaluri karamel manis__..."_

_Deskripsi yang di dukung oleh intonasi penuh penjiwaan dari aktor pendramatisir dan hiperbolik terbaik__ yang entah mengapa membuat seorang Seto Kaiba pun meneteskan air liur._

_//Seenak itukah?// pikirnya menyesal karena selama ini ia begitu keras kepala menolak memakan salah satu cokelat terbaik di Jepang. Pikiranny__a melayang membayangkan rasa __dan wangi dari biji kokoa yang di olah__ itu__..._

"_...yang lumer perlahan di dalam mulut__…memenuhi setiap papila pengecap yang penasaran akan kelezatannya... "_

_Ia menjilat lapar tak sadar membasahi bibir bawahnya._

_"...dengan memejamkan mata...wangi dari bubuk kokoa yang te__rcampur rempah rahasia dan susu sapi terbaik memenuhi memori yang menyebabkan kerinduan untuk mencicipinya lagi.." _

_//Hm?..Apakah wanginya seperti itu?Seperti aroma Atemu waktu ia tertidur di mobil...// Entah apa yang salah dalam perihal menyamakan aroma sang pemilik toko dengan deskripsi cokelat yang diberikan oleh Mokuba dalam pikiran Seto. Ia sadar,tapi ia menepisnya tak peduli. Terhanyut dalam buaian khayal deskripsi cokelat Suiito oleh adiknya._

_"Dan berasa__…selembut kecupan.." Mokuba mengakhirinya dengan efek suara kecupan yang dramatis. _

_//Ng? Kecupan?...Ah..Apa itu rasanya j__ika Atemu...// Ia mengkhayal tak jelas lagi sebelum bangkit tiba-tiba. Wajahnya panik ketakutan dan sedikit merona. Ia memantrai pikirannya buru-buru. // A-KU TI-DAK BER-PI-KIR HAL I-TU.// Gawat sekali.__Lain kali jika ia mendengarkan Mokuba, ia harus lebih berhati-hati..._

_"Kak..." Ia mendengar Mokuba memanggilnya pelan._

_"Ya?"_

_"Kakak marah karena aku mengambil cokelat dari kak Atemu..tapi aku punya keyakinan besar bahwa bukan _**cokelat**_ masalahnya..."_ _Ia berpikir curiga._

_"Ha__h?"_

_"Kakak..suka dia kan?"_

_"A-A—Ap...APA?! AKU?!"_

_"Ya...__itu sebabnya kau __marah__. S__oalnya orang yang disuka 'ga ngasih cokelat. Tapi, kok ke temen-temennya semu__a ngasih__.__BAHKAN ke adiknya sendiri 'ngasih cokelat__!!Ter-la-lu!__ "__Ia tersenyum licik sembari menjelaskan hipotesisnya._

_"Moku..."_

_"Ehehe....Kakak cemburu kan?"__godanya._

_"Tidak.."_

_"Masa iya??"_

_"Iya."_

_"Ah __,__yang bener?"_

_"Benar.."_

_"Benar suka ya?"_

_"Y..BUKAN!"_

_Mokuba terkekeh senang sambil melompat riang mengelilingi ruangan kantor tersebut. "SU~KA nih ye.....AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Adiknya itu membuka gerendel pintu besar dan berlari keluar dengan semangat '45._

_"Mokuba! Tidak..Aku..."Ia berteriak dan berusaha mengejar adiknya. Baru saja ia sampai di depan pintu kantornya, yang masih terbuka lebar, suara teriakan adiknya terdengar jelas menggema dari speaker di lorong-lorong kantor._

_"AKU AKAN PUNYA KAKAK IPAR!!!!!!!!" Jika seseorang berada di lantai selain tempat sang CEO berada, pasti akan mengira bahwa baru saja terjadi berita yang sangat ajaib nan mustahil. Seperti akan terjadi hujan salju di padang pasir contohnya. Karena saat ini semua orang ternganga dan terbelalak kaget mendengar pengumuman yang mereka pikir takkan pernah terjadi. CEO mereka bukan SINGLE lagi!! Oh ,betapa kecewanya para admirer yang mengaguminya._

_Seto sendiri terdiam panik, wajahnya setengah pucat dan merona mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Jika ada reporter penggosip yang mendengar ini,maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Ia berpikir cepat mencari dimana sumber suara itu berada. Tak mungkin Mokuba berlari terlalu jauh dan kalau ia memikirkan cara efektif untuk memberi tahu seluruh karyawan di Kaiba Corp..._

_//Ruang pusat kendali.//_

_"Dengar semuanya! Kakakku, Presiden Kaiba Corp, Kaiba Seto, akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang mengisi kekosongan saja ia juga seorang yang dihormati dan sepadan dengannya.." _

_Ceramah panjang Mokuba membuatnya makin panik. //Ayo..2 ruangan lagi.// pikirnya sembari berlari._

_"....yang kuanggap sebagai keluarga, seorang yang begitu baik yang memberi kakakku kekuatan ketika ia jatuh...dan lebih pantas mendapatkan hatinya dari siapapun.." Suara Mokuba terdengar lembut penuh harapan. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya terhenyak. Begitu tersayangkah sosok ini? Sungguh luar biasa jika ia memiliki tempat istimewa di hati keluarga Kaiba. Namun,hal tersebut memunculkan satu pertanyaan lagi. _

_**Siapakah gerangan sosok ini?**_

_Sementara yang lain bertanya-tanya, Seto dengan kesal berusaha membuka celah pintu ruang pusat kendali. "MOKUBA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"_

_"AH! Ini dia KAKAKKU!"_

_"Hentikan apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku TIDAK menyukainya." Oh, ia lupa kalau ia CEO. Pintu manapun dengan sensor sidik jari di gedung ini dapat ia buka dengan bebas. Ia menggeram mengutuk kebodohannya dan menempelkan ibu jari kanannya pada pemindai._

**PASSWORD**** IDENTIFIED. UNLOCK**.

_"Dan orang yang ia sukai..."_

_"MOKUBA KAIBA! HUKUMANMU DIPERPANJANG!"_

_"APA?! Kakak..__.Aku berusaha berbagi kebahagiaan di sini...Du__h!__"_

_"Kau yang seenaknya menyimpulkan."_

_"Tapi kenyataannya begitu."_

_"Apanya?"_

_"Kakak marah ketika coklat Valentine itu kumakan. Padahal kiriman yang lain boleh..."_

_"Haah..dia berbeda.."_

_"Iya..itu namanya SUKA. SU-KA. ISTIMEWA. Makanya beda.."_

_"Tidak mungkin."_

_"Mau kuberi tanda-tanda yang lain? Seperti... obsesi berlebihan atas gelarnya, lalu menculiknya dari toko,lalu kenyataan bahwa kalian pernah bertemu di kehidupan masa lalu... "_

_"..Mokie, sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Ayo keluar." Seto memotong tak sabar._

_Mokuba tersenyum tipis."Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya."_

_Ck...menyuruh adiknya berhenti mendiskudsikan topik yang ia anggap menarik, sama halnya dengan rapat dewan direksi memutuskan kerjasama antar perusahaan. Ada kompensasinya. Dan Seto sudah lelah berdebat, ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu pulang dan tidur._

_"Kau ingin coklatmu? Terserahlah..." Ia kaget ketika melihat adiknya menggeleng._

_"Aku ingin kau mengajaknya pergi berdua pada tanggal 14 Maret, sebagai permohonan maaf karena telah berbuat kasar padanya waktu itu. Juga...sebagai balasan atas cokelat buatan tangan yang diberikannya pada Valentine kemarin... "_

_"Tidak."_

_"Kak....jangan lupa, penyebab dia sakit itu setengahnya karena kamu."_

_**STRIGHT!**_

_"Kenapa harus 14 Maret?"bisiknya menimbang-nimbang._

_"White day, Big Bro...White day..."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Heuh....itu balasan Valentine. Please deh..."_

_"Kau__ terlalu banyak menonton televisi."_

_"Can't __help that I'm too smart...Gaul dikit, Bro..biar awet muda.."_

_"Terserahlah. Ayo keluar dari sini."_

_"Ya, asal kau janji untuk pergi ke Suiito dan mengajaknya pergi."_

_"....."_

_"So?"_

_"Ya, sudahlah. Apa sulitnya sih?"Ia mengumpat kesal dan beranjak pergi._

_Mokuba tersenyum jahil sebelum mematikan tombol kecil yang berkelip hijau yang luput dari pandangan kakaknya. Tombol yang mengaktifkan speaker di seluruh penjuru kantor, yang kini para penghuninya tersenyum kagum serta iri setelah berhasil menggabungkan petunjuk dari percakapan itu satu persatu._

_Cokelat buatan tangan __dan toko Suiito. Suiito hanya memiliki satu koki yang bekerja disana, koki yang juga rival dari sang CEO. Yang membuat mimpi para gadis pemuja Pangeran Duel ini hancur, yang membuat semua orang kagum akan kemampuannya, dan kharismanya._

_**Atemu Mutou **__ adalah __**orang yang disukai**__ oleh Kaiba Seto._

Dan...begitulah kesalahpahaman, yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun ditepis habis-habisan oleh CEO kita ini. Tentu saja pada akhirnya ia mengajak Atemu . Walau bukan di Suiito, tapi ia pergi ke rumahnya karena sang ex-Pharaoh ini terbaring sakit. (Tak lupa bawa buah-buahan yang sudah disiapkan khusus oleh Mokuba. XD) Melihatnya terbaring lesu, dengan perasaan bersalah ia pun berjanji bahwa ketika Atemu sembuh nanti,ia akan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mokuba menganjurkannya untuk mengajak Atemu makan siang. Namun, kesibukan di Kaiba Corp membuatnya nyaris tak memiliki waktu luang untuk mengurus perihal ini sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan pikiran bahwa ini hanyalah perkara ringan, ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk memesan tempat di sebuah restoran ternama.

Sang _cupid_ tampaknya kesal dengan perbuatan tidak-sensitif-terhadap-perasaannya-sendiri ini. Dan dengan anak panahnya, menghancurkan rencana itu hanya dengan menukar kata **'Maret'** menjadi **'Mei'**. Dan, ketika CEO ini bertanya tentang kesiapan hal tersebut pada anak buahnya, saat itu juga ia tahu bahwa ia harus menyusun rencana B...**B** untuk **Baru**.

Seto yang saat ini emosinya mulai mereda,bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa di sudut ruangan. Ia bergerak menyesuaikan diri dan alas kepalanya pada lengan sofa, sebelum akhirnya mendapat posisi yang nyaman. Jemari ramping panjang berwarna langsat menyisiri eboni lembut yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Ha..." Ia menghela napas lelah. Pekerjaannya hari ini masih menumpuk, wajar saja, ini awal bulan. Di mana hari-hari efektif kerja berada. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kantornya, sebelum pandangannya berpindah pada jendela-jendela besar di sisi sofa tempatnya berbaring. Langit berwarna biru pucat, dengan matahari yang bersinar lembut, cahayanya menembus tipis menerangi kantornya memberikan kesan hangat.

Salju tipis perlahan masih menuruni tangga langit, berusaha memoles bumi dengan warna bersih tak ternoda. Ah...ia begitu menyukai musim dingin. Namun entah sejak kapan ia hanya bisa menikmatinya di dalam ruangan itu ketika sendirian. Merenung dan membiarkan pikirannya rileks tanpa penjagaan penuh. Seolah sang salju memberinya perlindungan dalam lembut dan dinginnya ia.

Berbeda dengan kesan cokelat yang keras namun lembut. Es dan salju justru berkesan lembut namun keras. Kesamaan mereka adalah, akan lumer jika sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keduanya. Kristal salju juga membuatnya selalu tersihir dalam keindahan dan kemewahan ukirannya. Begitu indah,seolah surga memberikan sedikit hadiah bagi para pengelana di atas bumi.

"Aa..." Seto teringat, bahwa masalahnya belum selesai dan harus membuat rencana baru secepat mungkin. Syukurlah, salju memberinya sebuah ide. Juga hadiah apa yang pantas diberikan untuk sang _chocolate chef_. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, masih berbaring, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih dengan print BEWD berwarna perak di_casing_nya. Menekan tobolnya satu persatu sebelum suara jawaban terdengar dari ponsel tersebut.

"Ah, ini aku. Bisakah aku pesan tempat pada tanggal 14 Maret? Ya..ya...Oh, bukan..bukan Mokuba. " Suara di seberang telepon tampaknya mengiyakan, karena Seto mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

Tinggal satu panggilan lagi maka semuanya sempurna...

"Halo?...Ini Seto Kaiba." Suara jawaban dari lawan bicara, sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.. "Ya, aku ingin memesan sesuatu yang khusus..."

**(X****XXX****XX)**

**Pukul 10.00 siang, Suiito, 14 Maret**

"Silakan...." Atemu menyuguhkan hidangan pesanan tamunya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, Thanks ya, Kak.." ujar mereka.

"Ng..sini kubantu deh..." Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah teh, namanya Kai.

"Oh..Jangan! Kalian pelangganku. Biar saja ya..."

"Kak..ga papa kok..." gadis itu mengambil cangkir dan piring-piring kue di troli.

"Ah..terima kasih..." Ia tersipu. Pelanggannya membantunya untuk melayani mereka...Aih, sungguh kurang profesional. Ia mengingatkan dirinya agar terus berbenah diri agar bisa melayani pelanggan dengan lebih baik. Setelahnya, ia membungkuk mengucapkan "Selamat menikmati hidangannya." , sebelum berbalik menuju meja _counter_.

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja, apalagi ketika kau tak memiliki kesibukan khusus untuk mengisi waktu tersebut. Sialnya, itulah yang dialami _chef_ Suiito. Pagi hari ini, tokonya sepi. Pelanggan yang datang untuk makan hanyalah kelima gadis tadi. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya, berulang kali mengecek jam dinding, dan tak sadar menghela napas pendek-pendek. Ia tak tahu, pengunjungnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gelisahnya dari meja makan mereka.

Suara dentingan porselen makan menyadarkannya dari lamunan, rupanya pengunjungnya telah selesai menyantap sajian pesanan mereka. Ia merapikan kemejanya dan tersenyum ketika para tamunya bermaksud membayar tagihan mereka.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya?"

"Ng..5400 Yen." Ujarnya setelah menghitung keseluruhan harga. Sembari melakukan transaksi, salah satu dari mereka bertanya padanya.

"Kak..kau tampaknya gelisah? Ada apa?" Ujarnya penasaran.

"Ah..bukan apa-apa." Atemu tersenyum lemah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Rasanya ia seperti Kyo waktu dulu... " ujar yang lainnya sembari mengingat-ingat. "AH! Iya! Kakak, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang ?"

"I-Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Gerak gerikmu, Kak. Hihihi.." ujarnya lagi.

"Ah..yah, seseorang mengajakku pergi hari ini. Hanya saja..." Ia tertunduk gelisah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis yang membayar tagihan tadi padanya.

"Ng..aku.. baru saja menjadi temannya. Maksudku, dari dulu aku mengenalnya..tapi, baru kali ini dia memandangku seperti itu." Ujarnya lirih.

"Oh..begitu..Kakak pergi dengan yang lainnya juga?" tanyanya agak simpati.

"Ng,tidak. Kami hanya berdua."

"Berdua?" Kelima gadis itu bertanya serempak.

Angguk.

"Hari ini?!" Tanya mereka lagi.

Angguk.

Gadis-gadis itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Kakak memberi_ orang _ini cokelat Valentine bulan lalu?" Ujar gadis pertama yang bertanya padanya tadi.

Angguk_. //Mereka menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Kakek waktu kuberi tahu hal ini...Kenapa ya?//_

"Wah...manisnya!!!!" Kelimanya berkata serempak.

"Gadis ini pasti mau memberikan balasannya." Ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Ah, bukan." Atemu menggeleng pelan.

"Ng? Apanya?" Tanya yang lainnya.

"Yang mengajakku pergi bukan seorang gadis."

"Oh? Jadi...siapa?"

"Ng...Kaiba."

"SETO?!" tanya mereka berbarengan lagi, kali ini dengan keterkejutan yang..wah..

"Ya."

"Pria dingin yang menjadi _bachelor_ terbaik itu?"

"Salah satu orang terkaya di bumi?!"

"Rivalmu?!"

"Pangeran Es?!"

"Si tukang culik?!"

Mendengar komentar yang terakhir, Atemu tertawa kecil. "Ahaha..dia memang agak obsesif...."

"Oh..beruntungnya..." Ujar gadis berambut burgundy.

"Kalau dia sih tak apa..." Gadis pertama menanggapi.

"Aku iri..." gumam Yuki.

"Ke-kenapa sih?!" Atemu menatap mereka dengan ragu.

"Loh..dia mengajakmu pergi berdua, malam Minggu tanggal 14 Maret ketika hujan-hujan salju terakhir turun.." Gadis yang membayar tagihan tadi bergumam khayal.

"Itu namanya kencan." Yuki mengedipkan matanya jahil. Menggoda sang _petite chef_ yang kini wajahnya merona malu.

"*blush* Ah...kalian salah..ia hanya..."

"Apalagi ini White Day..." Gadis terakhir akhirnya angkat bicara.

"White Day?" Atemu mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Ya."

"....Ng, White Day itu apa?"

**(XXXXXX****)**

"KLING!"

Selang beberapa waktu, denting lonceng toko itu menghentikan obrolan mereka. Atemu secara otomatis berusaha menyambut pelanggannya.

"Aa..Selamat da..KAIBA!" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang datang. _// Bukankah masih ada setengah jam sebelum pukul 12.00?//_ pikirnya panik. Setengah sadar, ia ingat kalau waktu adalah uang dan kontrak kerja bagi seorang pebisnis pro seperti Kaiba. Ia meringis kesal.

"Wah…Kak Atemu, kami pergi dulu ya!!" Para gadis itu tertawa genit melihat sang CEO muda, yang memakai _coat_ putih tebal dan celana panjang hitam berbahan katun, menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya!" ujar Yuki.

"Ah,ya. Datang lagi lain waktu." Atemu membungkuk sopan ketika mereka menuju pimtu keluar. Namun, gadis yang berambut burgundy itu berbalik menatapnya ketika teman-temannya keluar.

"Kak…Sukses ya!" Ia mengedipkan matanya dan melempar senyum misterius pada Seto, yang mengangkat alis keheranan menatapnya. Pandangannya lalu berbalik menatap Atemu.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku harus membereskan peralatan makan dan menutup toko, sebelum Yugi tiba." Ujarnya tegas. Ia melihat Kaiba mengereling memandang kafe kecilnya itu penuh pertimbangan.

"Hm..kubantu." ujarnya.

"Maaf?"

"Kubilang. Akan kubantu. Dua orang bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat. "

Atemu menatapnya tak percaya. Seto Kaiba akan membantunya membereskan tokonya? Seorang _presiden_ _direktur perusahaan terbesar_ mau melakukan pekerjaan seorang _pelayan kafe kecil_?

"Haha…lawakan yang bagus. Sudahlah kau duduk saja di sana. Tunggu aku sebentar ya?" Kaiba tak menanggapinya, ia berjalan menuju meja yang penuh piring dan cangkir kotor bekas pelanggannya tadi. Ia menatap sudut ruangan, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Mana trolinya?"

"Kau serius?!"

"Atemu…jangan banyak berkomentar dan cepat selesaikan bagianmu." Ujarnya datar sambil berjalan menuju seberang ruangan mengambil troli yang tadi sempat luput dari pandangannya. Atemu terdiam mematung sebelum mengangguk patuh dan pergi menuju dapur.

**(XXXXXX)**

Dan setelah menyelesaikan segala perkara dan tetek bengek yang ada, membereskan toko, dan menyiapkan peralatan. Atemu dengan berat hati akhirnya membalikkan _tag_ yang berada di balik pintu kaca tokonya.

**-CLOSED-**

Ia menghela pelan. Tak tega beranjak meninggalkan tokonya.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Seto menggerutu kesal mendengarnya. "Kau kan tak selamanya pergi dari sini. Lagipula, Yugi akan melanjutkan _shift-_mu nanti siang."

"Umh.." Ia menggumam pelan. Keduanya terdiam.

"…..Kalau kau ingin membatalkan ajakanku sekarang, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Seto setelah beberapa saat.

"EH?! Bu-bukan itu! Aku hanya…" Atemu berbalik dan menatapnya panik.

"Hanya tak tega meninggalkan tempat dimana kau bisa melakukan hal yang kau sukai dan membuat orang lain bahagia." Lanjutnya datar.

"Ah…mungkin.." Ia menatap rivalnya terkejut. Tak disangka bahwa Kaiba akan mengeluarkan kalimat macam itu dari mulutnya.

"Kadang kau terlalu baik…Yah, sudahlah. Jadi, kau mau pergi atau tidak?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap memutuskan pilihannya. ."…Pergi. Aku ingin pergi denganmu." _//Ng? Kalimat tadi rasanya…// _"...kau sudah meluangkan waktumu yang berharga, aku tak kan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu."

"Oh. Ya." Komentarnya singkat. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya ya...Ck, kau selalu terburu-buru." Atemu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Kaiba menuju Aston Martin berwarna _pearl white _miliknya. Ia membuka pintu penumpang di kursi depan.

"Taruh barangmu di belakang." Ia mendengar Kaiba berkata padanya. Setelah ia berada di dalam mobil. Tak banyak bicara, ia melempar tasnya ke kursi belakang.

"Ng..Kaiba.."

"Ya?" _Starter_ dinyalakan dan perlahan deru lembut terdengar.

"Kita akan pergi kemana? Kau belum berkata apapun sebelumnya tentang tujuan kita." Ia melihat Seto tersenyum simpul.

"Kau membawa baju cadangan?"

"Ya..kubawa."

"Hm…nanti juga kau tahu." Ujarnya tak memberi petunjuk sebelum memutar setir dan melajukan mobilnya pergi.

**(XXXXXX)**

Perjalanan kedua orang ini…sangatlah sunyi. Dibandingkan dengan interaksi mereka di perjalanan sebelumnya, tampak keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sang _chocolate chef_ memandang kelebatan pemandangan di balik kaca jendela, pikirannya berbalik pada percakapan dirinya dengan kelima gadis yang berkunjung ke tokonya tadi…

"_Ketika white day tiba…seorang yang membalas perasaanmu akan mengalungkan pita putih sebagai tanda balasannya."_

"_HAH?! Tapi aku memberinya cokelat tanda persahabatan!!" Ujarnya panik._

"_Mungkin ia menganggapinya berbeda." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu._

"_Yah..sekalipun balasannya hari ini adalah sekedar 'makan siang' biasa. Kakak tetaplah seorang yang beruntung!"_

"_Kenapa begitu?"_

"_Kak, ratusan…bahkan mungkin ribuan orang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dan kaulah yang ia nilai pantas untuk hal itu." Yuki menjelaskan._

"_Ya! Hadiah Valentine yang didapatkannya pasti menggunung! Semua orang tahu siapa dia dan dimana ia tinggal. Tak peduli siapapun itu, pasti akan berusaha sedikitnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka padanya." Gadis berambut burgundy itu menanggapi._

"_Coba pikir. Seorang yang bahkan menolak untuk interview majalah ternama maupun menjadi icon fashion meluangkan waktunya untuk membalas apa yang diberikan padanya pada waktu Valentine. Dan itu..hanyalah Valentine darimu." Gadis terakhir menekankan jawabannya._

"_Oh.." Atemu tersipu lembut._

"_Itu artinya...ia menganggapmu istimewa…Bahkan mungkin.."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat'." Godanya jahil._

Atemu melirik pada seorang yang kini fokus pada laju mobil. Kaiba tampaknya sadar ia diawasi, kontan ia menoleh sedikit. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hm…lalu kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Iseng saja." Atemu merona.

"He…kupikir kau kagum akan kemolekan parasku atau tiba-tiba jatuh hati." Ujarnya narsistik. Atemu memandangnya tajam.

"JANGAN HARAP."

"Ya ya…" Ia menyeringai sombong. "Oh, kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya yang membuat Atemu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela depan.

Danau yang membeku. Pepohonan di pinggirannya menjadi pagar-pagar alam dengan warna putih seperti gula-gula kapas. Berkilauan tertimpa matahari siang, beberapa keluarga terlihat bermain skate di atas danau es itu, sementara yang lainnya membuat boneka-boneka salju maupun bermain perang-perangan. Di dekat danau itu ada sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup besar, sebuah tempat peristirahatan nampaknya.

"Ini tempat liburan favorit Mokuba. Terutama kalau aku agak sibuk dan tak bisa terlalu jauh meninggalkan kota." Ujarnya sambil memarikirkan mobilnya. Atemu menatapnya heran. Ia lalu sadar akan pemandangan orang-orang di danau itu dan apa tujuan Kaiba mengajaknya kemari.

"Danau? Kau mau mengajakku bermain _ice skating_ di danau beku? Kaiba, ini bulan Maret. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Kau bermain saja sendiri."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau belum pernah main sebelumnya 'kan?"

"Ugh…Aku tak mau. Lagipula aku tak punya sepatu _skate_!" Atemu berusaha membela diri. Dilihatnya Kaiba membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. "He-Hei Kaiba!" Buru-buru ia menyusulnya keluar, sebelum Kaiba membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan…dua pasang sepatu _skate_.

"Kurasa tak ada masalah lagi 'kan?"

Atemu menelan ludah.

**(XXXXXX)**

"Agh! Kaiba…Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!!" Atemu meringis, memijat betisnya yang kram karena tak terbiasa bermain _ice skating. _Ia mendengar Kaiba tertawa kecil.

"Atemu..kau baru pertama kali belajar. Wajar saja jika ada efek sampingnya. Apalagi selama ini kau berdiam di tokomu dan jarang menggerakkan badan. Ini olahraga yang sehat Yang Mulia.." ujarnya usil.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya cari kegiatan yang lebih ringan! Ugh, aku yakin kau tahu akibatnya dan sengaja melakukan ini." Atemu menatap kesal pada CEO muda yang mengangkat bahu takpeduli. Ia menatap tubuh mungil ex-Pharaoh itu yang terlihat basah karena salju dan es yang mencair.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Kau basah kuyup." Ujarnya sedikit khawatir.

"Yah, terima kasih karena kau **tidak** menolongku waktu aku terjatuh berulang kali tadi!" Atemu membalas.

"Oh, Atemu…Jangan diambil hati. Itu salah satu proses kemandirian belajar."

"Mau kukirim ke dunia kegelapan lagi?" Pandangnya tajam.

"Haha..kurasa tidak. Kau tak mau kehilanganku ,kan?" Ia tersenyum jahil yang ditanggapi oleh rona kemerahan di pipi _chef _ itu.

"Kau…AGH! Diamlah!" Ujarnya kesal sebelum menyambar tasnya dan buru-buru pergi menuju ruang ganti di tempat peristirahatan.

"Kurasa aku agak berlebihan." Gumam Kaiba sembari tersenyum tipis. Dirinya sendiri kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Tak lama menunggu, Atemu rupanya sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan kini ia berjalan mendekati mobil.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Yeah.." ujarnya singkat. Kaiba menangkap ada yang ganjil darinya. Atemu terlihat gemetaran dan pucat. Rasa bersalah akan kejadian di waktu lampau kembali merasuki dirinya. Tapi kali ini ia bertindak lebih cepat.

"Musim dingin dan kau hanya memakai kemeja dan jaket tipis?" Ia mengangkat alis.

"Dan? Kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau akan membuatku basah kuyup! Kupikir baju ganti itu hanya untuk mengganti baju kotor yang kupakai seharian!" Jawabnya kesal, sebelum memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berusaha mencari rasa hangat.

Kaiba menghela pelan. "Ada-ada saja…" Ia mengambil _coat _cadangan (yang sepertinya milik Mokuba.) dan memberikannya pada Atemu. "Pakai itu. Kurasa ukurannya cukup."

Bingo! Ukurannya memang pas, karena tubuhnya mungil, sedangkan Mokuba sepertinya sengaja diberikan ukuran _over-size _oleh kakaknya.

"Trims…" bisik Atemu menikmati rasa nyaman yang perlahan merayap di tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela lega. Hangatnya…

"Ini…" Kaiba melingkarkan syal miliknya di leher Atemu. Syal putih dengan simbolik siluet BEWD berwarna abu-abu muda di salah satu ujungnya. "Tutup telinga dan lehermu dengan ini. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, Yugi dan kawan-kawanmu bisa membunuhku nanti." Atemu mengangguk kaku, pikirannya tak berada di tempatnya.

"_Ketika white day tiba…seorang yang membalas perasaanmu akan mengalungkan pita putih sebagai tanda balasannya.."_

"Temu…."

"_hanyalah Valentine darimu.."_

"Ate…"

"_Itu artinya...ia menganggapmu istimewa.."_

"ATEMU!"

"YA!?"

"Kau melamun."

"Uh..oh..maaf..udara dingin kurasa…ahaha.." _.//Ah..aku membaca terlalu banyak dari tindakannya…Gara-gara mereka…// _Ia tertawa pasrah. Kaiba mengangguk, melihat pipi Atemu yang merona karena dingin. Atau karena hal lain? Yah..CEO ini tak berpikir ke arah sana.

"Hm, terserahlah. Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk makan siang. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, kondisi cuaca yang terlalu sore bisa menyulitkan perjalanan." Kaiba mengadah melihat langit jingga kelabu yang menandakan sore telah tiba. Angin beku yang berhembus tipis membuatnya bergidik. "Lekas masuk…udara mulai dingin.." Kaiba membuka pintu pengemudi dan segera masuk. Atemu tak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Tak selang lama, deru pelan mobil kembali terdengar sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kembali….sunyi di dalam mobil yang kini lebih hangat daripada di luar ruangan. Atemu beringsut di tempat duduknya, berusaha nyaman dengan game siapa-yang-bisa-memulai-pembicaraan-tanpa-rasa-canggung-lebih dulu. Ho..rupanya Kaiba yang menang…

"Kau sudah tak kedinginan lagi?" ujarnya.

"Ah..iya…"

"hm…"

"….."

"….."

"Kaiba…" Atemu berusaha memulai.

"Ya?"

"Kita makan siang dimana?"

"Oh..itu…sebuah resto klasik pedesaan di pinggiran kota."

"Wow..kau tahu dari mana tempat seperti itu?" Ia agak kaget. Melihat setiap hari, keluarga Kaiba terjamin hidangannya oleh koki kelas atas serba bisa…Rasanya agak janggal jika mereka pergi ke restoran kecil sederhana.

"Salah satu hasil wisata kuliner Mokuba." Ujarnya agak kesal. Atemu tertawa kecil.

"Pilihan adikmu pasti lezat. Aku takkan bertanya lagi soal kualitas rasa. " Komentarnya singkat. Ia melihat Kaiba tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh menganggap dirimu beruntung…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Mokuba sangat menyukai cokelat buatanmu..itu artinya bisa menjadi indikator kelezatan,kebersihan, dan kelayakan makanan yang bisa kucicipi." Terangnya angkuh.

"Oh..kau…berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan." Atemu bersungut canda.

"Hei..tapi sungguh…waktu kucicipi sampel waktu itu.."

"Apa?"

"Coklatmu enak…"

**(XXXXXXX)**

Setengah perjalanan lainnya diisi oleh Atemu yang bergelung di sisi kursinya dan terlelap dalam hangatnya mobil setelah menenangkan diri dari komentar Kaiba yang membuat keduanya…kembali canggung untuk mengobrol. Daripada salah bicara, keduanya dalam diam memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Dan ini membuat Seto memaksakan diri untuk fokus ke jalanan yang bersalju dan Atemu…yah..daripada pusing memikirkan hal itu..lebih baik tidur..

"Atemu….bangun.."

"Ungh…"

"Kita sudah sampai. Kutunggu kau di luar ya?"

"Nn.." jawabnya malas. Perlahan ia bangkit merapikan diri sebelum melangkah keluar mobil. _//Dingin!!// _Ia bergidik ketika suhu dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Mengejap-ngejapkan matanya dari kabut kilau tipis, apa yang dipandangnya membuatnya terpukau.

"Wah…ini di mana?" _//Indahnya..// _ Bagai alam yang terlukis hanya oleh warna putih, kelabu, dan biru keperakan.

"Daerah hutan di pinggiran kota. Kau belum pernah kemari?" Kaiba mengangkat alis. Ini tempat terdekat yang umum dikunjungi oleh penduduk kota Domino untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka.

"Belum…Aku..jarang berpergian , kau tahu kan aku belum terlalu lama memiliki tubuhku sendiri." Ujarnya ringan.

"Hm…" Kaiba hanya bergumam pendek sebelum memberi isyarat agar Atemu mengikutinya.

**(XXXXXXX)**

"Ah! Tuan Kaiba, Selamat datang…Mari, saya akan mengantar ke meja anda." Seorang pelayan senior yang tampaknya telah hapal dengan pelanggan tetapnya ini, tersenyum riang dan membungkuk sopan sebelum beranjak ke ruangan dalam.

"Terima kasih." Kaiba menjawab tawarannya lalu mengikuti pelayan itu, Atemu mengikutinya dalam diam.

Mereka tiba di sebuah meja kayu persegi dekat jendela yang menunjukkan langsung indahnya alam di luar. Lampu-lampu temaram dan wangi kayu manis dari lilin hias melengkapi hangat dan nyamanya kesan yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh resto tersebut. Atemu mengingat-ingat rancang annya sebagai bahan perbandingan untuk kafe kecilnya ketika ia kembali nanti.

"Simpel dan berkesan nyaman. Pilihan Mokuba bagus.." Ujarnya senang ketika selesai mengamati resto tersebut.

"Tunggu sampai kau mencicipi hidangannya…" Ujar Kaiba menantang.

"Hm.." Atemu menyeringai kecil. Setelahnya, pelayan tadi memberikan daftar menu untuk kedua pelanggannya dan dengan sabar menunggu apa yang akan mereka pilih.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Kaiba mengintip Atemu dari balik buku menunya. Ia bertopang dagu sambil menentukan apa pilihannya.

"Punya rekomendasi?" Atemu menjawab tanpa membuang pandangannya dari daftar menu.

"Untuk hidangan pembuka… Krim sup daging kacang merah." _//Hm…gurih dan hangat….// _ Kaiba mengkhayal lapar.

"Oke..aku pesan itu juga."

"Sausnya?" Pelayan tadi bertanya selera spesifik pesanan mereka.

"Aku lebih suka pedas dengan _black pepper_."

"Ah..aku saus tomat." Ujar Atemu setelah menimbang-nimbang.

" Makanan beratnya kau pilih sendiri saja. Hm, aku pesan _Seafood Fried Rice._"

"Ok…ng..Tolong _mashed potato_ dengan _smoked salmon_.."

Pelayan itu dengan cekatan menulis pesanan mereka pada notes kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Dan untuk dessertnya, rekomendasiku.. _Vanilla Cheese Cake flavored Ice Cream_.." Kaiba mengucapkannya dengan penekanan nada kau-pasti-akan-ketagihan.

"Oh?"

"Pesan dua ya."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sejenak." Pelayan tadi membungkuk dan berbalik untuk menyiapkan pesanan keduanya. Setelah ia pergi, Atemu yang penasaran bertanya pada CEO muda yang memberi rekomendasi tadi.

"Apa itu enak?"

"Kontras dengan rasa coklat yang kau berikan padaku…tapi..kurasa kau akan suka..yah,coba saja sendiri." Jawabnya misterius.

**(XXXXXX)**

Lezat.

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintasdi benak Atemu ketika ia mengambil satu suapan di mangkuk supnya. Kental kuahnya, berasa kaldunya, dengan asam manis tomat sebagai penyempuraan sentuhan akhir…

"Kau suka?"

"Ah..iya..ini lezat...gurih.." Gumamnya sambil mengunyah potongan-potongan kecil daging cincang dari sup.

"Kan sudah kubilang..hm.." Kaiba tersenyum kecil. "Ah..Atemu."

"Ya?" Dilihatnya Kaiba terdiam sejenak seolah memutuskan sesuatu.

"…bukan apa-apa."

Atemu mengerenyit. _//Kenapa dia?// _Atemu mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, dan menggeleng pelan. "Terserahlah."

"Hm?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku kemari." Ujarnya baru menemukan topik.

"Ah, ya…maaf tadi aku membuatmu basah kuyup."

"Oh? Kupikir kau _sengaja_. Aku sudah terlanjur dendam padamu."

"Atemu…" Kaiba memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

Atemu hanya tertawa kecil. "Itu ciri khasmu kan? Aku akan bergidik kalau tiba-tiba melihatmu bersikap luar biasa ramah."

"Hmm, kurasa itu ide yang bagus untuk melihat sejauh mana orang terintimidasi olehku." Kaiba menyeringai tipis.

"Ck..kau ini…Oh, ya. Kalau mau bicara, tak usah canggung, langsung saja. Aku mendengarkan kok. "

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau ingin bicara sesuatu tapi kau tahan kan? Aku tak tahu kau mau bicara soal apa, tapi apapun itu, aku akan berusaha untuk memahaminya. Ok? Jadi tak usah ragu."

"Ah..ya.."

"Jadi, kau mau bicara soal apa?"

"Hm…" Kaiba tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum berkata. "Akan kukatakan setelah makan nanti." Ujarnya misterius.

Atemu hanya mengangguk paham.

**(XXXXXXX)**

Gurihnya susu, manis madu, _creamy_, bertekstur amat lembut namun padat, dengan aroma keju yang harum, dan sedikit _whipped cream_ bertabur serutan keju di atasnya. Sesendok penuh akan cita rasa dan kualitas resep rahasia buatan tangan yang terkemas dengan apik dalam bentuk hidangan pencuci mulut bernama es krim. Atemu mengulum pelan, merasakan lembut dinginnya krim yang meleleh perlahan di rongga mulutnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kaiba padanya, berbeda dengan citarasa cokelat yang _bittersweet_, padat keras tak selembut krim, hangat dan bukan dingin ketika dikulum, harum vanilla murni dan keju bukannya kayu manis dan potongan kacang. Manis madu dan bukan gula berbeda, tetapi memiliki efek yang sama. Membuat pemakannya sealalu teringat akan rasanya.

"Mmh…luar biasa. Ini…oh,selera adikmu hebat.." Ia menyendok lahap lagi es krimnya. Dilihatnya Kaiba hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik sendoknya. "Seto, lain kali ajak aku kemari lagi ya? "

"Seto?"

"Dan? Kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Tidak adil."

Kaiba baru tersadar bahwa itu benar. Dan..aneh juga ia tak merasa keberatan dipanggil olehnya dengan nama depannya. "Tak apa kok."

"Eh?!" Atemu terperanjat.

"Kau kenapa 'sih?"

"Tanggapan yang tidak seperti dari dirimu itu!!! Apa kau benar-benar Kaiba?!" Ia memandangnya tak percaya. Sebelumnya Kaiba membantunya membereskan toko dan kini ia membiarkannya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?!.

…_ia menganggapmu istimewa…_

_//Yang benar saja…//_

"Hh..habiskan saja es krimmu sana. Dan tidak, seenaknya saja kau minta traktir."

"Oh,ayolah. Kau punya investasi salah perusahaan terebesar di dunia dan tak mau mentraktirku makan di resto sederhana?"

"Tabungan."

"Dasar pelit."

"Atemu…"

"Seto…"

"Diamlah."

"Ya ya."

Tak lama hidangan penutup pun akhirnya berakhir. Setelah Kaiba membayar tagihan, keduanya pun kembali ke mobil yang kini meluncur cepat di jalanan sepi. Agak lama dalam perjalanan sebelum Atemu teringat sesuatu. "Kau bilang kau ingin bicara sesuatu." Ia melihat Kaiba mengangguk sunyi dan tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Ok..jadi?"

"Hm…" Kaiba hanya bergumam sebelum memutar kemudi untuk berbelok ke jalan lain, yang menunju ke…..pelabuhan.

"Er….Kaiba…" Atemu mendadak teringat kejadian sebelumnya dan merapat ke pintu mobil. Kaiba nampaknya teringat juga, ia buru-buru berkata,

"Oh, tenanglah. Aku hanya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara."

"O…k?" Atemu menjawab ragu.

"Hh…"

Laju mobil melambat dan akhirnya berhenti, di daerah gelanggang kapal. Kaiba hanya diam, membuka pintu mobil, dan keluar.

"Eh? Hei!" Atemu buru-buru menyusulnya..lagi. "Aa, tempat ini…"

"Tempat di mana kau dan sahabatmu berduel karena maniak sinting dari Mesir itu… "

"Hm…." Tempat yang penuh nostalgia dan sebanarnya jika situasinya tidak seperti dulu, tempat ini cukup menenangkan pikiran dengan deburan ombak lembut kebiruan yang di terpa lembut cahaya senja. Ia melihat Kaiba berjalan lebih jauh, sebelum duduk di pinggiran dermaga pelabuhan, dan memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Ng..Kaiba?"

"Indah ya?" Ujarnya pelan sembari menatap senja lautan, ombak-ombak kecil dirasakannya membasahi sepatunya yang rendah menggantung di atasnya.

"Oh..ya..laut…di kehidupanku dulu, aku tak pernah melihatnya… " Atemu menjawab pendek dan duduk di samping sang CEO. Ia mengayun-ayun kecil perlahan kakinya dengan riang. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk menikmati wangi garam yang terbawa angin dan senja laut. Ia menghela napas lega.

"…..Atemu." Kaiba memulai setelah beberapa lama.

"Hm?"

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku_ coat-_nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru sedang berwarna hitam. Ia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Atemu,yang menerimanya sambil memandang bingung.

"Untukku?"

"Yah.. Ini..balasan yang cokelat yang selama ini kau beri padaku." Ujarnya sedikit memerah,ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit.

Atemu mengangguk paham,lalu membuka kotak kecil ditangannya. "Wow..tapi ini…Kaiba…" Kalung perak dengan leontin emas putih yang berbentuk kristal salju. _//Pasti…menghabiskan banyak sekali ya…duh…//_ "Cantiknya..tapi….'

"…sebening matamu, seindah dirimu…"

"Ah….kau tak mengutip itu dari novel kan?" Atemu merona, apa yang tadi ingin ia ucapkan jadi terlupakan dengan kata-kata dari sang CEO.

"Nah..aku jenius. Tak perlu cara seperti itu untuk hal yang kuanggap bisa lebih baik jika kulakukan sendiri. " Kaiba tersenyum tipis padanya. Ia mengerenyit ketika melihat Atemu memandang isi kotak itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Apa ini berarti aku istimewa? Ma-maksudku…" Ia cepat-cepat memperbaiki pikirannya yang tak sengaja terucap.

"Itu pasti kan? Yah,kurasa kau paham mengapa aku memberikan itu padamu." Kaiba mengambil kalung di kotak tadi dan beringsut mendekati Atemu. Ia merah padam ketika sang CEO memakaikan kalung tadi di lehernya. "Syukurlah ini cocok." Dilihatnya Kaiba tersenyum lembut memandang hadiahnya,sambil menyentuh pelan rantai perak, menelusirinya perlahan hingga menyentuh leontinnya. Atemu menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Tapi..kau sahabatku…"

"Lalu? Tak bolehkan 'sahabat'mu ini meminta 'sedikit' hal yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan itu?" Bola mata biru itu menatap lekat sang delima.

"Ah...itu.. tak percaya..Selama ini kupikir kau tak suka..maksudku…mungkin saja kau hanya mengakaliku dengan…ini. "

"Tentu saja tidak. Banyak caraku untuk mengungkapkannya dengan ribuan hadiah,kata, bahkan mungkin…" Ukiran wajah dengan lekuk yang terbaik, bola mata lazuli yang perlahan memandang sayu itu mendekat…"tindakan.." bisiknya lembut.

"Eh?" Atemu tak fokus pada pikirannya, ketika sepasang mata itu seolah menyihir, dan membuatnya takluk dalam pendarnya.

"Kau tak percaya?" Dirasakannya sang CEO menyeringai kemenangan. Namun kali ini, ia rasanya tak keberatan untuk kalah.

_//__Oh..sudahlah...//_ "Mmh...." Atemu menggeleng kecil kepalanya, tersenyum simpul tersipu,namun pandangannya tetap lekat pada sepasang lazuli dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu....cukup kubuktikan saja 'kan?" Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapakan Kaiba sebelum ia mempersempit jaraknya dan....

_Sentuhan selembut kelopak mawar dengan wangi daun vanilli dan kayu manis....  
_

**x****Akhir..untuk sebuah awal yang sempurna..x**

_**Sugar....hm..honey..honey...**_

_**You are my candy 'boy' and you got me wanting you**__**...**_

_**(revised lyrics by: me!**__**)**_

**Rio's Note:**

Panjang juga ni crita...Aduh...malunya bikin ini...kebanyakan nonton Termehek-mehek nih... XD

**1**.Daku lagi musim kemarau di bagian ide fluff romance~ Dan karena tertimbun tugas-tugas yang nyaris tak mengijinkan mengetik fic ini. Tp demi memenuhi janji dgn **K'Rei**, kusempatkan slalu...Valentine or White Day juga,referensinya dari internet...(ga pernah ngerayain c...^^;)

**2****. **Thanks to **K'Widzilla,** karena 'tag story' di DA membuat sy lebih 'lepas' dlm eksplorasi kata..ehehe..:D

**3**. Itu es krim kue keju..ENAK, Unik! Manthab, walau ngabisin kocek 12rb u/ cup kecil ukuran 200ml..belinya di resto deket tempat kuliah ane..mahal c,tp sebanding rasa lha..TwT (Untuk menu-menu lain yang tercantum disini, demi referensi yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan,saya memakai hasil wisata kuliner saya..maklum, tukang makan..hehe) . Oh...es krim ini adalah inspirasi terbesarku untuk cerita Round Robin ini...

**4****. **Saya ga tau apa bener bagian betis itu pegel ketika pertama main skate...tp klo melihat keadaan otot dan suhu luar, sy kira2 aja biar pas ma crita...(Sy cm tw klo naek kuda ,bagian paha ma selangkangan pasti pgel2..itu karena saya suka nunggang kuda..XD)

**5**. Chapter ini kudedikasikan khusus untuk **Seto Kaiba** sebagai hadiah ultahnya pada **25 Oktober** kemarin(telat amat..)....dan partner kerjaku **Amelia Kai**, untuk tanggal **12 Desember** nanti...Happy Birthday Dear Amel, Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!!!

Hope you all like this story!!! Thanks for reading!!!

**And review us please!!**


End file.
